


an eternal protector

by damipussycomplex



Series: jaydami week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Catatonic Jason Todd, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, JayDami Week 2020, M/M, Nesting, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Verse, Protective Damian Wayne, Talia is Damian’s mama, he’s quite young in this, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: Damian isn’t sure who the strange young alpha is. He doesn’t talk, doesn’t move unless he’s attacked, doesn’t pay any attention to anything except Damian’s mama, who seems to trust him. And ifshecares about him, that means Damian must care about himtoo, especially if he looks a little happier when Damian purrs at him or lets him into his nest.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: jaydami week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935415
Comments: 13
Kudos: 255
Collections: JayDami Week 2020





	an eternal protector

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 4 of jaydami week: omegaverse and league of assassins.

When his mama first introduced him to the alpha, Damian was quite unimpressed by him. He didn’t talk, didn’t move, didn’t treat Damian or his mama with respect by referring to them with their proper titles. But now Damian knows better.

This strange young alpha has his mama’s favour, which means he must be important. Damian just hasn’t figured out _why_ yet.

He is a skilled fighter, better than a lot of Mama’s assassins, but Damian doesn’t understand why Mama hasn’t told Grandfather about that yet if that is the case. She has also told Damian not to tell Grandfather about the alpha. But Grandfather is very wise, so he might already know.

The alpha’s name is Jason, so Damian had assumed that he was from some Western country, and from the few words Jason has uttered during his time at the League, in the middle of nightmares or at completely random times, Damian has managed to make out an American accent.

He told this to Mama, who said that Jason is from the same place as Damian’s father is — Gotham City. Damian had grown excited, already thinking of questions to ask Jason if he knew about Damian’s father. But then he remembered that Jason doesn’t talk.

He doesn’t respond to _anything_ really, other than physical threats. Therefore, Damian has concluded that there is either something wrong with Jason, or he simply prefers to preserve his energy for battles rather than talking, which is admirable, Damian must say.

But at the moment, he’s curled up into a ball at the side of Damian’s bed and is _screaming_. Screaming like he wants the whole world to hear his cries for help, tears streaming down his blank face, eyes glazed over.

Damian stands there and stares at him for a moment, then considers going to retrieve his mama, because she will definitely know what to do, but then he remembers that his mama isn’t here, has gone to visit Grandfather in one of the League’s other bases.

The screaming breaks off into whimpers and terrified growls and wailing, and Damian is uncertain of what he should do as Jason presses his hands over his ears and squeezes his eyes shut, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. And then he remembers something.

Damian has only recently presented as an omega, quite early on in life but Mama told him that was a good thing because he’d be able to get used to it more quickly. She also told him that an omega’s purr is enough to bring down any rabid alpha or to at least calm them down.

So Damian carefully edges closer to the alpha, nose wrinkling when he picks up on the acrid scent of fear and grief coming from him, and sits down in front of him so Jason can see him, crossing his legs and placing his hands on top of each other in his lap.

Damian closes his eyes and frowns, concentrating as best as he can before trying to purr. Nothing comes out but a small whine, which seems to get Jason’s attention because his screaming becomes even _louder_ , making Damian wince.

Damian tries again and this time a small purr rumbles in the back of his throat, and he watches as Jason’s reddened eyes snap open and he searches for the source of the sound, staring at Damian once he finally sees him. Jason is still whimpering and crying, but he isn’t screaming anymore, so Damian pushes on, moving forward so their knees are touching and purrs at him again.

The alpha startles, breathing heavily, and then he sucks in a deep breath. Damian winces, turning away and covering his own ears, thinking Jason is going to start screaming again, but when nothing comes, he opens them to see Jason looking at him almost expectantly, face wet with tears.

Damian blinks at him, slightly shocked, and then purrs again, louder this time, watching as Jason shuts his eyes and leans a little closer. Damian leans in too and purrs softly, closing his eyes as Jason presses his nose to his neck, tickling him when his eyelashes flutter against Damian’s skin, making him giggle.

Jason jumps back at the sound and stares at him with wide eyes like he’s seeing right through Damian. He looks like he could flee at any moment now, so Damian purrs once more and then takes the opportunity while Jason is still distracted to leave his room and think.

Damian wonders what his mama would do. Although, she is an alpha, so probably wouldn’t do the same thing as Damian. Then he remembers one of Mama’s personal guards talking about her wife, about how she liked going home to her nest after a long duration of fighting.

Damian makes his mind up and runs to his mama’s main room, hesitating before opening a closet and pulling out some of her favourite robes and then carrying them back to his room.

Jason is starting to hyperventilate again, cowering against the wall when Damian comes back in and places the robes on the bed, fussing with them for a moment until they’re set nicely on top of it.

Then Damian rushes over to his own closet and pulls some of his clothes out, some robes and a long scarf and climbs onto his bed with them, setting them down around himself before looking over to Jason, purring at him.

Jason growls at him, and Damian almost flinches away before purring back even louder, until it echoes around the room, making Jason quieten down. The alpha just looks at him for a while, and Damian looks right back until Jason slowly pushes himself to his feet, hesitant as he steps up to the bed.

Damian coos at him, and Jason stares into his eyes before climbing into Damian’s makeshift nest and crawling forward, stopping right before he reaches him. Damian slowly lifts a hand up and stretches his arm out far enough that he can tentatively touch the alpha’s surprisingly soft hair, baring his throat the whole time.

He can feel Jason’s gaze burning into the front of his neck, followed by Jason butting his forehead into Damian’s outstretched hand, then lowering his head to Damian’s neck, nosing at his scent gland and letting out a rumbling sound from deep within his chest.

Damian sighs and scents him back, choosing to let the alpha stay in control of the situation as he lies back and lets Jason grip onto him and rest his head on Damian’s chest to listen to him purring. Both of them fall asleep like that, and no one dares to disturb them after Talia returns and instructs them all to stay away.

Jason is thrown into the Lazarus Pit two weeks later. Damian doesn’t see him again after that until he goes to Gotham himself.

Years later, at their first meeting as Red Hood and Robin, Damian realises almost straight away that the alpha doesn’t recognise him at all, doesn’t remember the young omega who had purred for him and made him a nest to sleep in. Damian is gracious enough not to remind him of their mutual moment of weakness.


End file.
